sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
William Levy (actor)
| birth_place = Cojimar, Havana, Cuba | occupation = Actor, model | years_active = 2003–present |partner = Elizabeth Gutiérrez (2003–present) | children = 2 | website = }} William Levy (born William Levy Gutiérrez; August 29, 1980) is a Cuban-American actor and former model. Early life and education Levy was born in Havana, Cuba. His maternal grandfather was Jewish (the origin of his surname, Levy), although he grew up in a nonreligious household. Raised by his single mother, Barbara, Levy immigrated to Miami, Florida, at the age of 14. He attended Barbara Goleman Senior high school, after which he studied business administration on a baseball scholarship at St. Thomas University for two years. He later went to Los Angeles to study acting and continued his acting studies in Miami and Mexico City. Career Levy worked as a model for the Next Models agency, and was featured in two reality shows broadcast by Telemundo: Isla de la Tentación and Protagonistas de Novela 2.[http://www.terra.com/protagonistas/novela2003/protagonistas.html Protagonistas de novela 2] March 2009. In 2005 he performed at the Centro de Bellas Artes in San Juan, Puerto Rico, starring in the play La Nena Tiene Tumbao. His debut on the Spanish-language channel Univision was in the Venevision International production of Olvidarte Jamás. He later appeared in Mi Vida Eres Tu and Acorralada. In 2008, he appeared in his first film, Retazos de Vida, directed by Viviana Cordero. He was invited by television producer Carla Estrada to star in Pasión, his breakthrough in Mexican telenovelas. Televisa cast him as the lead in Cuidado con el Angel with actress and ex-RBD singer Maite Perroni. The show was first broadcast in Mexico in June 2008, and began airing in the United States in September 2008 on Univision. It averaged 5 million viewers per evening. Levy starred alongside Jacqueline Bracamontes on Sortilegio in 2009 Sortilegio aired on Univision, and the finale drew 6.6 million viewers, beating ABC and CBS for viewers in that time slot. In November 2009, the actor lent his voice to the Spanish version of the animated movie Planet 51.El Universal "William Levy incursiona en el doblaje en la cinta Planet 51" - October 2009 The movie opened on November 27 in Mexico and won an award for best animated Spanish-language film of 2009 (Premios Goya). From November 2009 to February 2010, Levy toured several Mexican cities with the play Un Amante a la Medida,People en español "William Levy en Un amante a la medida" - October 2009 which toured in the United States in June 2010. Levy participated in the Mexican telenovela Triunfo del Amor, a remake of the Venezuelan classic Cristal, again with Maite Perroni. The telenovela aired on October 25, 2010, in El Canal de las Estrellas. Pedro Torres, executive producer of Mujeres Asesinas, confirmed Levy's role in the third season of the popular Mexican series. Levy starred as Jennifer Lopez's love interest in the music video "I'm Into You", from her album Love?. It aired on NBC's Today on May 2, 2011. Levy appeared on the cover of People en Español for its special issue on the sexiest men of the year for 2011. In January 2012, it was announced that Levy would appear in two episodes of the VH1 television series Single Ladies, with Denise Vasi. He was a participant in the 14th season of Dancing with the Stars, with two-time mirror ball champion Cheryl Burke as his dance-pro partner; they finished in third place. In December 2012 Levy was cast as Captain Damian Fabre for the remake of La Tormenta titled La Tempestad which aired in 2013. Levy is set to star in Addicted an erotic drama based on the novel of the same name by Zane. Variety named Levy one of the Top 10 Latino Actors and Actresses in Hollywood. Levy co-starred in Tyler Perry's film The Single Moms Club (2014). Levy was cast in the lead role as Warrior in the Brent Ryan Green film The Veil. Personal life Levy is in an on-off relationship with Mexican-American actress Elizabeth Gutiérrez since 2003, and they have two children together, a son, Christopher Alexander, in 2006, and a daughter, Kailey Alexandra, on March 6, 2010. On July 11, 2009, Levy converted to Catholicism. ''Dancing with the Stars'' performances Levy was announced to be a contestant on ABC's Dancing With The Stars partnering with two-time champion Cheryl Burke for season 14. Filmography Theater *''Un amante a la medida'' (2009–10) Awards and nominations Premios Bravo Premios Juventud Premios TVyNovelas Califa de oro Premios Casandra People en Español Lists * 2011: He appeared in People en Español s list of the 50 handsomest men. * 2009: People en Español named him as one of "Los 25 hombres más guapos".Revista People en español "William Levy uno de los 25 hombres más guapos" - August 2009 * 2009: People en Español named him as one of "Los 50 más bellos".[http://www.peopleenespanol.com/pespanol/galleries/0,22491,1891725_1898172_2,00.html People en Español] May 2009. * 2008: Quién named him as one of "Los 12 hombres más sexys".[http://www.quien.com/espectaculos/2008/11/25/william-levy-uno-de-los-mas-sexys-de-mexico Quién] November 2008. * 2008: People en Español named him as one of "Los 50 más bellos".[http://www.peopleenespanol.com/pespanol/galleries/0,22491,1732189_1731928_1,00.html People en Español] January 2009. * 2006: People en Español named him as one of "Los 20 solteros más sexys".[http://www.peopleenespanol.com/pespanol/galleries/0,22491,1542919_10,00.html People en Español] January 2009. References External links * Category:1980 births Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male film actors Category:Hispanic and Latino American male models Category:American male stage actors Category:American male telenovela actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American Roman Catholics Category:Converts to Roman Catholicism Category:Cuban emigrants to the United States Category:Cuban people of Spanish-Jewish descent Category:Cuban people of Spanish descent Category:Hispanic and Latino American male actors Category:Living people Category:Jewish male actors Category:Male actors from Miami Category:Participants in American reality television series